The Mistaken Circumstances
by SyeeRabbit
Summary: What would you do when your truly lover whom you thought was leaving you was actually faced such a traumatize experience? And what would you do when your friend was hiding the darkest secret beneath his sincere smile? Feliciano happened to be away when all kind of twisted things happen and he determined to stop the conflict and bring them all together again. Will he make it?
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

Synopsis

6 years had passed since Feliciano graduated from an international school in United States. Now he had become an old timer flight attendant. During 6 years after he finished his school he had yet to contact any of his old friends until he accidentally met an all familiar brawny man with slicked back blonde hair. In the middle of his duty as a flight attendant he met Ludwig, one of his old friends who happened to be a passenger in the flight he was attended to. Such an encounter which was nothing but a simple circumstance had changed everything in both of their life also the people around them. What could possibly they to change such life drastically? Was their sudden reunion really just a circumstance? Or was it fate that given by god?

Chapter 1 – The Encounter

Morning had never been peaceful for Feliciano thanks to his sleeping habit, he happened to wake up late as usual. The he had to rush with just simple shower with nothing but soap and wear his uniform. Luckily he had a car to drive himself to the airport though the traffic might not in his sight today. It was always like this. The moment he woke up and looked at the clock he would jump out of his bed and prepared himself in a hurry. He didn't like morning shift because he can't help but woke up late no matter how hard he tried. Yes did tried by having all kind of clocks beside him. There was one with massive sound but he had to throw them away as he annoyed the neighbors and his own twin Lovino. Plus even the massive bell-sound clock beside him he still couldn't wake up. 'Well it can't be help~' cheerfully thought of him while humming and driving to his destination. About thirty minutes later he arrived to the airport and without any hesitation he ran to the changing room to wear his uniform proper. (He didn't manage to wear it thoroughly at home)

"Mr. Vargas, there you are! We're being worried that you hadn't be here in time! C'mon we need to go now, the flight is almost departing!" A young stewardess grabbed his hand and rushed themselves to the appointed flight. Luckily the flight delayed for several minutes to wait for the better weather. Or else he would bid himself goodbye to the airplane while him being on the ground.

"Thank you Miss Generous, I was about to freak out since I forgotten the appointed flight, ve~" He said with useless tone. Miss Generous and Feliciano had just met each other for a week and he supposed to be the senior that would guide her but it seems the other way round. Well through all that happen they always in good terms with each other.

During his duty that he showed his professionalism as a flight attendant. Softly asked each of the passengers if they had anything they would want. His kind cheerful face had never failed to entertain the people and he was a charming person when it comes to his work. As expected from an Italian!

The airplane didn't travel that far. It was just from New York to Los Angeles and he bounded to go back to NY after this. The flight had stopped to its destination and he bid the passenger a formal goodbye. Another job had finally settled and he get to rest until the airplane get fueled back and ready to go back to the NY. Of course another crowd of people with filled up the airplane as it was meant to be.

"As expected from the excellent flight attendant, you really know how to charm those people! Even the infants were rejoiced by seeing your face. Man~ I'm jealous!" Another flight attendant praised Feli as they had a coffee break. Upon heard the praise, he blushed with flowers sparkling all over him but was interrupted by the head flight attendant.

"It would be nice if he charmed me by attend to work in time." He said with a serious tone. Feli keep smile uselessly as he is, completely opposite during his charming work-time. 'His serious-face reminded me of…'

"Well thanks to the delay you did came in time so I guess I let it be today." The chief added. It was the same thing whenever Feli was late but he couldn't help but forgive him. Besides he did his job very well so he can't anything.

"Alright the flight is ready and the pilot should be there in several minutes we should go now." Another worker came to call his colleagues.

Feliciano and others were back to work and as usual Feli would wear himself the charming smile. The eyes that rarely be seen were shine as he opened them. The ladies were fascinated with his look. Oh how lucky of them to see such a rare occurrence!

Again they reach the destination like it was a déjà vu only they arrived back to their hometown. After this Feli and some of the workers got some days off. What else could bring happiness if it wasn't the seldom opportunities to get free days. As he about to check every passengers on their seats, he saw a man all too familiar to him? 'A blonde hair…' is all could see from his distance but he could sense that person wasn't just any random passenger.

'Maybe I should take a look on him?' He thought himself while giving a green signal to the captain pilot to land the flight.

Slowly the passenger became decrease as they came out of the flight. There he saw the blonde man who also in a rush to get out of the flight but with decent manners suited with his smart appearance. Without bid his colleagues he sped up to the blonde man only to be stopped by the opposite flow of people. Somehow with his strong determination he finally caught up with the blonde. As desperate as he was he grabbed the blonde's sturdy elbow.

'Eek, a muscular man!' he thought as felt the hard muscle elbow of the man he grabbed. With the over-flowing man he couldn't see properly the blonde man but he was sure he knew the man.

"L-Ludwig!" He shouted enough to startle the people around him and of course to the blonde man himself.

Finally the over-flowing people had slowly declined and they get to see each other perfectly.

"Feli…ciano?" The sturdy blonde man called his name. No doubt it was Feli's old friend and not just any kind of friend but a best friend on top of that!

"We finally meet again my best friend!" Feli said in cheerfully manner. Not a fake one, not a work-verse but a real cheerful hetare Feliciano that he always been.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reunion

Chapter 2 - The Reunion

The jolly look on Feli's face surprised the blonde who just called by his name, Ludwig. He was in a hurry and thought he won't be bothered by some random guy grabbed on his elbow and just forcefully released his hand from the gripped with his full-strength, he immediately changed his mind after he heard an all too familiar sound of someone he absolutely missed. For second thought he couldn't believe his eyes to meet again with his best friend in such a wrong time. For the first time he felt irritated with his busy time as he couldn't meet with his old friend again with his tight schedule. After seconds later an awkward position began to catch their attention. Such a dramatic way of reunion made people around them to look at their weird pose plus with a sudden shout of Ludwig's name from the certain Italian had bring all the people's eyes on them. Shamefully they pulled back their hands together and acted as nothing happened.

"Ludwig, I'm glad to see you again!" The brunette began to break the silence with his cheerful voice.

"Me too… Feli." Ludwig replied with rather a surprise tone (at least to Feliciano). A voice of a tough man with addition he called him with his favorite nickname. Not that he was a pervert to get melting by hearing someone else's voice but the Italian surely had missed Ludwig so much that he couldn't help but blush when he finally able to hear his friends calling him.

The dramatic scene was sudden broken when Ludwig saw the clock on the digital board. He had a meeting to attend for his work and any further delay might get him into the trouble. He couldn't blame the weather for not be able to get him in time but still he need to get to the meeting venue as fast as he could.

"Um, are you alright? Sorry if you in a rush, I was able to meet you again and if we weren't to meet just now we might not meet again after this." Feliciano said with a guilty tone also with a great consideration of his friend.

"Y-yeah I need to hurry. I'm sorry Feli but I'll meet you again and here's my card. It's my work-only phone number but it'll do it for now. Maybe we can meet again." He said in a very fast pace. Grabbing his luggage again he began to bid farewell for Feli and walk as fast as he could. Feli, being nothing but a hindrance could only see Ludwig gone again but this time he obtained his number (though it was just a business number). Then he thought himself, 'what kind of work he does for wearing such a fancy clothes?' he looked at the card and shocked but in the same time he kind of knew it considering Ludwig's personality and all.

'A military of course….'

The next day Feliciano had began his 3 days vacation but instead of enjoying his day off he stuck with his phone and a piece of a card. His mind was occupied with wonder if it was okay to call Ludwig at this time.

'Will it be okay? It's his business phone number but it's the only way to call him. What if he was in the middle of his job and I had to bother him at the wrong time? Hah~ I don't know what to do anymore!' He thought himself still holding tight both card and his phone.

'Guess I have to call him now. It's already evening so he should have done his work or at least on a break…' With that in mind, he decided to call his friend anyway. If it's true he was busy then he should just hung it up and wait until the other call him back.

'Yup, that should do it.'

Nervously he typed the number and began to call.

"'Hello, may I help you?'" It was the sound of his friend only with a serious tone though his voice weren't much different with his casual way.

"It's me, Feli. You gave me this phone number yesterday when you were in a hurry."

"'Ah, yes! Feli, I'm glad you call me and sorry for yesterday. I really want to meet you after so many years we apart but it had to the worst time of all. I would like to apologize." Ludwig sound too formally that made the others feel quite uneasy.

"N-no it's okay, as long as we did met each other, it was good enough. I think it was a good idea to give your number to me. If I were you I would forget to do something like that." Feli replied honestly and it was terribly true. He was known to be careless after all.

"Ludwig if you don't mind, why not we meet up at a certain place?" Feli offered the other. A sudden suggestion did shock Feli himself as he didn't made up that idea before he was about to call. Guess his intuition was just too strong.

"That would be good idea since I have my free time these few days starting tomorrow." Upon heard the answered Feli knew the luck was on his side. That made him more delightful.

"How about we meet up at the new café that was just open at the West Street? I heard it served the best coffee!" He said with joyous tone.

"I know that place and it certainly nice place to meet. Well then I meet you at the café during lunch at 1300 hours if you don't have anything to do." Ludwig suggested. Feli giggled upon heard the time 'so military-ish!' he thought.

"Umm… is anything alright?" Ludwig asked in confuse.

"It's okay the time is good. I had a few days of too so tomorrow is it? I'll be looking forward for the date!" The brunette joked though the other seems to take it seriously.

"D-date?!"

"Haha~ kidding~ ve~"

"O-okay I'll meet you then…" The voice getting slower and apparently he hung up the phone. Then a message tone was heard.

'Hear is my personal phone number. You can use this instead. Ludwig'

After reading it Feli suddenly had the tendencies to laugh and managed a little giggle. He thought, 'How silly Ludwig is.' Before he knew it he also became silly and even sillier than he was before.

Another day went by and for Feli another day and he would ended his free days. Quite a shame he thought especially since he just got to meet his friend again. He drove himself using the Fiat Fiorino car that he and his brother owned to the mentioned café and for the first time he tried to go out thirty minutes earlier to their meet up place. He afraid something might distract him on his way to the café like saw some cute or pretty ladies. Probably he would woo them before the meeting. However thing went well and unexpectedly early for him. Guess he was into meeting Ludwig so much.

Not so long later Ludwig had arrived after him. It was still 10 minutes early but this is Ludwig we were talking about so it wasn't a big deal. Ludwig instead had come with his elegant Mercedes car. He came out of the car and happened to wear a casual clothes but visible enough to see his muscular arms and torso. Feliciano saw him from beyond the window but he totally amazed by his appearance so much in contrast with him who was just a skinny guy with a single strain of curly hair though he himself had enough of good quality. Feliciano, being lazy to move had quickly called his friend to come and sit with him.

"I'm right in front of you." Feli said and led the other guy too look straight from his direction. With any waiting he went to his friend and greet. Ludwig and Feliciano coincidentally wearing a same cream colored clothes. It was like they were planning it.

They made some order of what they would eat. Ludwig had a steak with mashed potato while Feli had ordered scallop pasta.

"It seems like your sense of taste didn't change. It's good that you are still the same!" Feli commented after heard Ludwig's order.

"You didn't change much either. Except for being more attractive you still the cheerful guy I knew." Ludwig said unconsciously. Feli was surprised and blushed upon heard the other's compliment.

"You seem to be more open with what you're saying now Ludwig. I didn't you would complimented me directly like that." Feli said while giggled a little.

"S-Sorry I didn't think before I said." Ludwig replied and now his turn to blush.

"Ve~ it's fine… Say Ludwig, I was wondering where had you been these past few years. Ever since we graduated from high school I haven't get any touch from you. Although it's true I did vanish from America and went back to Italy but we could always get in touch with email and such." With that saying the atmosphere got intense. The conversations became more serious than he thought it would be.

"Yeah… It's because I cleared all my accounts in social media. I did change my phone number too." Ludwig said bluntly.

"Why would you do that?"

"I guess nobody knows about the incident… I'm sorry Feli but for now I don't think I have the courage to tell you the whole story. Besides it would be a very long story and you might be bored just by hearing it." Ludwig said again with a lot of mysterious information behind what he said. Feli became more curious to know about it but suddenly he wanted to know something else.

"Have you contacted Kiku lately?" Feli asked again. This time Ludwig had a clueless expression.

"No… Are you telling me that you haven't met him too?"

"Yeah and same as you we lost contact of him since we graduated."

"That's weird because we got to meet him normally even after he finished his school two years earlier than us. Well maybe he got to work and with his profession he might even have time to take care of himself." Ludwig then gave a simple conclusion but it was valid enough since he had been too busy ever since he got promoted to be the researcher's assistant. Perhaps now he already became a researcher himself and that's why he couldn't call his friend.

"Talking about our senior how's Gilbert? Is he as crazy as ever?" Feli asked with a bit of a joke. However instead of going on with the joke Ludwig became depressed.

"Please don't crazy…" He said with a low tone and sad expression. Feli was very conscious with Ludwig's behavior and became guilty all of sudden.

"I-I'm sorry… Did I say something wrong? What happened to your brother?" Again, Ludwig had a pain expression. He didn't said anything and after seconds of muteness he beagn to talk again.

"Feli… how about I show you a place?"

To be continue…

*As you can see this is pure fiction with no exactly real place. There are no such thing as that street in the story. Only US that totally exist. Any similarities are consider coincidences! And I would love if you give comments and reviews so I can move on with next chapters. Also English is not my first language so any mistakes please tell me! Thank you so much for reading it!*


	3. Chapter 3 - The Past

Chapter 3 – The Past

Two days ago,

As soon as Ludwig finished his meeting with the bunch of higher-ups from the army, he parted himself from the party and headed to his car. He even declined to have some drinks with his comrades. The other guessed that he was terribly tired as he had to fly over to New York from Los Angeles just for the meeting. They couldn't give the information through emails or phone since it was too confidential. Ludwig just happened to do some escorts in LA and out of sudden he was call to meeting in New York. 'No doubt he was tired as hell.' The armies thought.

Ironically Ludwig didn't think much of his fatigue. He was indeed a little bit tired but he could take if another job came to him. The reason for him to refuse hanging out with the others was completely different. It's not like he doesn't like to social and in fact he was quite popular within the armies. Probably because of his ideal body of a man and his ability to be a captain in such a young age!

He started his car drove to an opposite direction from his home. His mind became focus on only a thing. When he thought about it again he became more worried and he speeded his car. Due to the speed he arrived to a blue building quite faster than he thought he could. A blue building stood solely in the middle of forest up hill. A place that was rarely been visited by people. It was rarely for people to come and some might not know the place. It was claimed to be a private estate but there was a building that can be visited by anybody. However people who knew the place wouldn't have the reason to come. Ludwig on the other hand had a reason to visit.

There was a sign which was newly placed. Ludwig just realized it right after he came out of the car.

'Rys' Estate Psychology Specialist'

As what it said, it was a psychology hospital but why would Ludwig be in such a place? Is he visiting someone? Particularly yes and he visited this person quite often since it was his dearest.

'Bruder…' A mutter came out from Ludwig's mouth. He stared at the building blankly. He did not like the building and he certainly would like to stop from coming to this place but he had no choice. Not when his beloved older brother was living in that building.

Slowly he walked through the hospital lobby and as usual he would greet the nurse in-charge of the receptionist. The workers inside the hospital were too familiar with him and considered him as a friend. Ludwig however didn't quite use to the hospital yet. Apparently he just moved to this building from another hospital in Washington. The previous one had to close its operation and all the patients were sent scattered to other collaborated psychology hospitals. His brother happened to move in New York. Ludwig didn't complain about it and it was much easier as his old house were situated there. His work post was never permanent anyway. Another transfer didn't bother him much.

He walked with his own pace and his mind was full of wonder until he didn't realize he finally made himself in front of his brother's ward room. It has name labeled on the door.

'Gilbert Beilschimdt'

Again with his utter disgust, he hated to see the name of his brother on a door of a pitiful room. It felt like he wanted to smash them with his uttermost strength. Suddenly realize how irrational he was he shook his head and took a deep breath. He pushed the door slowly and revealed a man no, almost like a living statue sat on bed with its head turned down. The eyes were half opened and the crimson irises were dull. His face wore the expressionless mask. His skin was fair enough that it can be translucent if he was exposed to the sun.

"… Bruder, I'm sorry I didn't come here early."

The other person just quiet, not even a move was made by him.

"Umm… I didn't bring any food today since I'm in a hurry. Another 15 minutes and the hospital would not allow any visitors so I came here empty-handed."

Nothing came out from the pale man.

"I bet the hospital foods weren't tasty." Ludwig said again. The conversation was one-sided and Ludwig knew he wouldn't reply him. It wasn't because he rebel on answering but he just couldn't. It was said the Gilbert's mind was dead and the only alive was his body and soul. At first Ludwig found it quite ridiculous and tried so hard to talk to his brother even to the point he would punch him for expecting an answer from his brother. Unfortunately it ended up Gilbert having injured his jaw but he still in a lifeless expression. The only move he did was sleep and wake up. The nurse had to sit him up properly or he would lay on the bed with eyes half-lidded open. The doctor claimed that it probably the best to remain the most movement he could make so he was made to sit on bed rather that laying down.

Ludwig held one of his brother's hands. It was cold but he could still feel the pulse. Gilbert is at least alive and that's all Ludwig need. Although he did miss to see the man with him with his boastful act, loud voices and most importantly his annoying laughter that had been his trademark of his self-proclaimed awesomeness. Upon reminded of the past he laughed a little but his eyes did opposite of laughter. Tears broke from both of his eyes and dropped to Gilbert's hand that he held.

"Bruder, guess what? I met my old friend on the way at the airport. Do you remember him? You used to tease him a lot. It was… Feliciano…"

A sudden movement came from Gilbert's hand but it stopped as soon as Ludwig felt it.

"B-Bruder?" It was just a small move but Ludwig could sense that it was a good news. Maybe having Feliciano visit his brother could cure his illness?

-To be continuing-


	4. Chapter 4 - The Visit

Chapter 4 – The Visit

Feliciano had a certain bad feeling about following Ludwig to a 'certain' place which mentioned by Ludwig himself. It felt like he would see a heart-breaking moment in any minutes. Thanks to his training on reading the atmosphere, he was very sharp on reading people's expression and as for Ludwig's it didn't give any single sign of happiness rather than despair and sadness. To add the worst, Ludwig sudden despair had to be right after he mentioned about his brother.

'I wonder what happen to him.'

He still trailed Ludwig's car from the back. He followed and followed until they reached to an estate.

'An estate?' Ve~ there's a building up that hill. So mysterious could it be Ludwig personal mansion? No. no that would too fancy for a soldier but it could be a gift from the government for him but isn't usually for veterans? Wahh~ why am I so bothered about this?'

Feli's guess that they were going to that building was right and they were finally in front of the building. His wildest thought came as he saw the signboard on the way through the parking lot. He came out of the car to meet Ludwig.

"A hospital." Feli said much like a statement than a question. He tried his best not to think about THAT. That which means…

"'Gilbert is in this hospital' is that what you're thinking?" Ludwig guess it that Feli was hesitately thinking about it so he blurted out himself.

"Is that… true?" Feli finally said again only with a question to confirm it. For some reason he just couldn't believe it.

"As much as I want to say no but yes he is in this hospital. Well then we should go in." Ludwig casually walked in the hospital leaving the dumfounded Feli who froze in the middle of the hospital entrance. 'How can you be so calm?' The speechless Feli thought but he won't dare to open his mouth to ask him that. From his point of view Ludwig had disturbingly used of visiting the hospital. Greeting the workers friendly, going straight through complicated maze in the hospital and even dealing up with the mental-ill patient that cover our way. Then they reached the room.

"Here we are." Ludwig claimed as they were visited a relative's house.  
"He got a solitary room?" Feli asked then quickly covered his mouth. He felt as it sound that Gilbert was dangerous.

"He had to since he was incapable of doing most of things." Ludwig explained completely understand what the other meant. Feli would never be offensive especially to his friends, that was Ludwig thought.

Slowly Feli peeked into the room, it was white and empty. It was calm and quiet compared to most of the hospital areas, much different from Feli's wild imagination. For seconds, Feli felt so stupid for thinking Gilbert would acted like totally mad guy who had to wrap his arm together and been trapped in the mattress room. He face-palmed himself for such thought and his behavior was realized by Ludwig.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Uhh… Yeah I'm fine." The other answered with face flushed. Ludwig waved his hand to Feli as a sign to come closer beside Gilbert. Feli wasn't sure if he could describe it as Gilbert not with his lifeless face and had make no move ever since he came to the room. Ludwig didn't even bother to greet the older too. He felt the sense of awkwardness that plagued the atmosphere and if he didn't break the silence it might become disturbing.

"Feli… I would like YOU to greet him." Ludwig asked for favor but it was almost like he commanded him to do it.

"B-but he doesn't seem like answering it if I did."

"It's okay… I just want you to try it." Didn't have any idea what Ludwig meant but he just did what he asked to. Closely to the pale albino he grabbed the fragile hand that was passed by Ludwig to him slowly.

"Hi… Gilbert." Just two words since he had no idea what to talk. He waited for some time to an impossible reply. Wait…

Nothing happen. Ludwig was a little bit disappointed with the result but…

They were too quick to conclusion, Gilbert's hand that was held by Feli made a small move but big enough as it grabbed Feli's hand for a while.

"L-Ludwig he grabbed my hand!" Feli told Ludwig cheerfully, as much as it sounded trivial, both of them were rejoiced with the 'movement' that was done by Gilbert.

'Why bruder decided to move now? Was it because of Feli?' Ludwig thought in confusion and kind of upset that he wasn't the one that made the evolution. Nevertheless he was so happy that he might see Gilbert in his lively manners again someday.

'I hope the day bruder will cure sooner and the sooner the better' He thought himself while smiled softly. Feli happened to see Ludwig's rarest smile and he felt his heart beating faster. What?

"Feli, as you can see my brother had already in this state for 3 years and nothing had changed since then. However the day before yesterday I mentioned your name to him and he made a slight movement from his hand too so…"

"You want me to cure him by being with his side?"

"That's how it is. I know this is kind of weird request I make and certainly you are busy with your work now but Gilbert had been silent for years and as soon as you came he made a progress. This is the third time he had transferred and none of them could cure him so if you can… please…" It was the first time Feli could see Ludwig being so helpless and begging Feli for a favor. Maybe it wasn't the first for Ludwig being helpless but until then he managed to solve his problem by himself and having to beg for someone else's help, he would only went far as it involved his big brother.

"Ludwig, how can I not helping you? Of course, I'll help and I'll do anything as much as I can. After all he is my friend too so I can't let him be like this forever." Feli reassured him with his enthusiasm on helping the motionless Gilbert.

The only question that matters left was how?

NCA Headquarter, London, United Kingdom.

"You want me to transfer to United States and collaborate with the American police? This is absolutely ridiculous!" A young man with a suit ranted in disagreement with his newly task. His superior tried to calm the furious men only to receive the man's rash words which mostly came with 'bloody-hell'. Ironically the boss was more troubled than his subordinates.

"Listen Arthur, this is an important task that involved with two big countries. If anything wrong happen it might become a serious issue. That's why I need someone as skilled as you to go for this task. After all you were used to study in U.S. so I'm sure you are capable to mix yourself with Americans." The boss explained and complimented him which had slight reached the heart of the angry man.

"Oh bloody hell no. I had terrible experiences back then and I'm so glad that I came back here, my motherland." Again, Arthur being stubborn but he had certainly calmed his head.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I already guessed that you would decline it but as much as you hate it I already assigned you with the job. Your flight, your hotel room, your personal driver had all been settled up and the only thing left is you to go on the mission." The superior suddenly changed his attitude to utter serious which seldomly happened.

"N-no way…" Arthur sounded as some kind of doom came on him.

"*sigh* Perhaps you disobeying Her Majesty's order?" The other threatened him and it was the last method to make Arthur do his job and besides nobody can argue when it came to The Queen.

"That is really low my superior." Arthur however didn't want to admit defeat. As much as he would be happy to get the direct command from Her Majesty herself, he rationally knew that wouldn't happen.

"I didn't mean Her Majesty had directly asked you for the job but we are given responsibility to prevent any world controversy and this is The Queen's request." The boss convinced him while adjusted his glasses. It was really hard to work as superior and he would glad to have his retirement sooner or later. He was too old for the work anyway.

"Fine… then I'll do the job." Finally Arthur accepted with reluctance. The other was relieved as it could be problematic if he had work on his mission half-heartedly. Honestly Arthur was one of the most-promised agents and he certainly could do the job better than any rookies. Plus there would be a guy that only he can be partner with. He had planned to tell him about it but if he did he might had to face more problem of his hot-headed subordinate.

'Arthur… Let's measure your abilities with this mission.' The superior sat back on his office chair and continue with endless paper signs.

-To be continuing-


	5. Chapter 5 - The Mission

Chapter 5 – The Mission

"Guys you need to hear this!" A young man suddenly barged in the office that was until then filled with stress and mumbling voices of working people. They weren't just ordinary workers they were the police and investigators working under a same roof of New York Police Department building.

"What is it Alfred? Don't you see we're busy?" Another man talked with a lazy voice and all he did was sliding his phone.

"All you did was playing Candy Crush anyway~" The younger sarcastically scoffed and childishly pouted something that would annoyed the others. Then he remembered what he had to say earlier.

"Anyway hear this there was a rumor that some people got vanished suddenly in the hospital!" He said with enthusiastic.

"Yeah right, probably just some kind of fake rumor made up inspiring by horror movie or something." Another man whom used to the younger's so called rumors guessed with his confident of being rational.

"It's true and we need to confirm this." The young man said again motivated to do his job.

"Well it's true that our job is to prevent crime but what if it was just a useless rumor? If its true then some of us might start investigate now." Another convinced. The group of policemen did nothing but lazed around and did some paperwork. They didn't get real job for a while and the free time made the rookie blonde Alfred went restless.

"Yes that's true Marc and we're going to investigate it now." Suddenly another man came in and announced their whole new job.

"Chief you mean the rumor that Alfred just said?"

"Yes and unfortunately it wasn't a made up rumors. It's a real deal and we need to know the reason for their sudden vanish. Also since some of the victims happen to be British, an agent from Britain would join us for this job." The chief explained then he looked at Alfred with was very excited with their newest job.

"Alfred, I want you to pair up with the British agent for the investigation. This will be your good opportunity to go further." The chief said while patted the young blonde's shoulder. Alfred though didn't like where it was going.

"Something wrong here…"

"There's nothing wrong okay? The agent I meant just now had arrived from London yesterday and any minutes he would be here to meet you." The older said while being awkwardly happy.

"Chief I brought the agent inside. Mr. Kirkland you can come in." Speak of the devil the agent mentioned appeared with the aid from the clerk.

'That's an awfully familiar name…' Alfred tried to recall back the name but before he did figured it out the man named Mr. Kirkland came in the room.

"Urk!" A same reaction came from both blonde as their eyes met and instead of normal greeting of an old friend they started with distasteful quarrel.

"W-What the hell are ya doing here!" Alfred started to bark.

"I should ask you that! This is not a children playroom you git!" The other also barked as well. The chief had known this was happened but he never thought it would be worse. The two who just met kept quarreling leaving the chief and other workers being speechless with their 'greeting'.

"Alright you two no more shouting inside the office, you will disturb others working." The chief held both of them in attempt to calm them. Glad they still had sense of respect that way at least he managed to make them obey.

"Chief, I certainly ain't cooperating with this dude." Alfred claimed with his final answer.

"How dare you call me 'this dude' just so you know I had force to come here for working and why would I had to cooperate with you?" The Brit kept ranted with his sadist words but it didn't bother the rookie cop much.

"*sigh* You both are going to work on with this case together because of one reason and that is you two are capable enough for this. A highly recommendation from your superior Mr. Kirkland but sadly it seems you're not into this case at all." The chief made a disappointed look which did affected Arthur.

"N-no I really did accept this job. It might be true I declined at first but then I tried to work on this case seriously until I met this bloody git." Arthur had explained while making the unpleased face to Alfred.

"It seems that both of you had meet each other before. I wonder if your boss knew about this because he said himself that you are the most suitable guy to partner with Alfred."

"That's… 'I knew it! He did set up a trap for me.' Well I am certainly capable of doing this job even without him as partner." Sarcastically said he annoyed the rookie blonde but then was high in motivation.

"You really underestimate me Arthur I guess that is how to be since you never see me in action. " Alfred said in high confidence that intrigued Arthur to his challenge-like statement.

"Well then we'll see and after all we ARE partner." Arthur replied with a menacing aura. The chief being unable to read the atmosphere much guessed that both of them had settled down.

"I'll leave this case to you guys, good luck!"

"So where should we start, Mr. Great Policeman?"

"Stop being sarcastic Arthur, you're also in this case so why not you think about it too." Alfred suddenly being mature and went on with the given mission.

"Fine then, I assumed you had the latest information right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't give any much clue actually. Six people were reported vanish all of sudden and two of them had identified the last time they had been right before they vanished." Alfred explained while took out the file he gathered for the case.

"Their locations before they vanished were awfully same type of place which is the mental hospital though they were in two different mental hospitals."

"It could lead the other as being in the same condition as these two don't you think?"

"We can confirm it by visiting the victim's family." Arthur suggested and for the first Alfred agreed with his plan. As they continue their investigation they proceed to gather some information from the victim's family. Their assumption on the victim being mental-ill was correct and the case went on smoothly for the start.

"So from all information we gathered these four victims did have a personal psychology doctor for their aid but none of these doctors came from same hospitals. It same goes for the other two patients whom also from two different mental hospital." Alfred said as he looked carefully to each of the files.

"I wonder why the kidnappers aim the mental-ill patients. I got the feeling that their intentions are very inhumane…" Arthur said and felt himself Goosebumps

"By inhumane you mean like human experiment?" Alfred somehow knew what played in Arthur's head. These days' rules and regulations of the world stated that human right must be protected but it wasn't impossible that some of people around the world would violated the rules and as much as he hated to admit things like this had always been practiced in his country.

"Well we can't assume that without any proper evident and anyway we should rest now. We had spent the whole day investigate and tomorrow might be too. Besides it would be reckless to do our job late at this time now." Arthur suggested then he took out a cigarette from his breast pocket quite took Alfred by surprised.

"You smoke?" Alfred asked frankly.

"What else did you see I'm doing now?" Arthur again, being sarcastic.

"No, well I guess maybe because I didn't meet you for a long time already." Alfred answered with a sense of melancholic in his expression.

"You're the one who ditched me." Arthur said while blew a puff of smoke.

"Yeah right, we're both ditched each other. It's weird how familiar we acted after so long." Alfred smiled softly as he said. Arthur saw him being calm and mature completely different from before in high school. He felt a little jealous of his build though ever since they reached teenager Arthur had being smaller than him.

"You too had change maybe more mature, I guess…" Arthur said without looking at Alfred. His behavior being hot and cool took back the time when they were young and Alfred giggled of thinking that Arthur despite being more composure still being what Kiku once said as 'tsundere'.

"Dude, it's a waste that you smoke y'know?" Alfred said in his casual style.

"A phenomenon called stress made me do this." Arthur said still avoid eye contact from Alfred.

"Yeah right phenomenon…" Sometimes Alfred won't understand the Brit especially in his British joke. Nevertheless they had a so called relaxing conversation after a long time. Time flied and they split to each other's home (for Arthur, home would be mean his hotel room).

Sometime later Arthur in his car took his phone and called a certain number. He had no intention to talk with more people but he had the urge to that person. Emotionlessly he called the person.

"Hey… you live here right?"

Arthur's personal driver noticed the troubled look from Arthur after his call. He didn't get to hear much conversation and he wouldn't bother to eavesdrop. However Arthur's face being a little sad, intrigued him to know what it was about.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kirkland?"

"No it's nothing to be worried about… just personal matters."

"I see well sorry for being busybody but I hope I can do something for you." The driver offered kindly which lighten the Brit's heart.

"It's okay, thank you for your concern. That alone helps me enough." Arthur said with a smile.

"I see… Okay then here we have arrived."

"Thank you I'm looking forward for your service tomorrow Mr. Tony." Arthur thanked him and headed out the car.

"My pleasure, please have a good night rest Mr. Kirkland." The driver waved him and bid for the night while Arthur looked for him at the front entrance of the hotel until he lost the sight of his driver. His earnest smile changed into terribly exhausted look. It seemed he didn't get good sleep yesterday because of sudden change but he had to train himself to get used to it or else it might affected his work.

'I should meet him after all.'

-To be continuing-


	6. Chapter 6 - The Night

Chapter 6 - The Night

'What could be so wrong?'

It was quiet, so quiet to extend of being depressed with only the sound of cicadas in the forest and it was normal occurrence in Rys' Mental Hospital during the night. Most of the patients were already sleep either they were tired from non-stop play or having sedated by the nurse.

As for Gilbert, only put him to lie on bed and would sleep automatically. It was the easiest job the nurses were made compare to the uncontrollable mad patients. The nurses were never happy with their job but for the sake of money they had to go through all the craziness that sometimes the nurses themselves being crazy. Only Gilbert didn't give them the pressure so whenever a nurse was schedule to take care of him for the week she was consider luckiest girl in that week.

It was in the middle of the night but that didn't stop the workers from their job. Some nurse who was given night shift as usual would make sure all the patients were sleeping also to keep all files in correct order. At night also the doctors were very active compared to the day and that included a tall man who just came into the building along with a man with obvious height differences.

Upon seeing both of the men the nurse at the front desk would give them a key like it was a routine. The tall man didn't say anything but smiled to the nurse at the front desk. The other just kept his neutral face while observing the place.

"It's a strategic place yet it could be very suspicious if the experiment were brought to public." The Asian looking man said as they walk in the hospital.

"It's okay because during that time the experiment will be success and all we have to do is to keep it from everyone until then." The other man said with his soft but eerie smile.

"That's what I'm talking about Ivan." The other man said while sighed. 'How regrettable…' is what he thought.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of doing this experiment? If I recalled back it was you who desperately want this job." The tall man said with snickered.

"I have to or else I'll be doom if I can't prove my worthy." The other man flustered as he saw the tall man made fun of him. If it wasn't because of his dire situation he would cracked the neck of the tall guy. He kept his composure as he walked into deep of the building until he saw something that might become his nightmare. Ahead of them was a sole door with a name written on a small board. It was a name of a familiar guy he used to know but he found it rather unbelievable.

"Shock?" The tall guy whose name Ivan asked though it was too obvious from the Asian guy's face.

"W-What's the meaning of this? Are you trying to make a joke?" The black-haired guy snapped.

"Shhh… Gil is a light sleeper, he could hear you." I van whispered while placing his index finger on his mouth as a sign to keep quiet. The way he acted was like a child trying to make a surprise to his friend and it certainly bothered the Asian.

"'Gil'? You can't be serious!" The other man snapped again completely ignored the other's advice. Heard Ivan called the man inside the room was absolutely meant their old friend from high school and suddenly he had sense that what he had been doing was immoral and taboo.

"Kiku, why are you so angry? You did accept for this job or is it unless it wasn't your friend then you wouldn't mind doing this?" Ivan asked with even deeper voice and darker aura could feel around him. Despite being angry to the blonde guy, the guilty had haunted him entirely.

'Is this what you call as you reap what you sow?' Kiku's thought aside from doing nothing as a sign of defeat.

Meanwhile, beneath the door, the sound of both of them did awake the man inside. Unlike his body during the day, he somehow able to move and even made himself into sitting position. However, being made to sleep and sit didn't help him with his leg so he couldn't move an inch from his lower half body. Gilbert, having to guess what would happen began to panic and tried to find any tools to protect himself but it only result of crashing vase.

"It looks Gilbunny had awaken, I guess we're being too loud." Ivan said while an eerie smile as he eager to see his helpless test subject.

"Well well my beloved Gil, how are you today?" Ivan came in slowly and proceeded with just peeked through the door like a child.

"I-Iva-n" The albino shaken and his mouth hanged wide as he saw another man whose totally unexpected by him.

"Gil, what's with that face? Are you happy to see one of your friends?" Indeed he was an old friend and actually all three of them were relatively friends from same high school and they were meeting in such abnormal circumstance.

Gilbert heard it as sign of danger and immediately took out the needle from his arm and pointed to the blonde man that approached him. 'Two well-known guys happen to be my worst enemy now.' He thought while keep on pointing the needle.

"Now now Gilbert, that's dangerous and we don't want anyone to get hurt." Ivan treated the albino like a child and grabbed him fast enough before Gilbert's reflex. He pushed him back to his bed and pinned him. After years of settled in the ward he had lost most of his strength and it pleased the blonde guy.

"You brother Ludwig will be gone for awhile again and it's time to bring you to your favorite room the lab." Then Ivan placed Gilbert's arm around his shoulder and carried him with both hand like a princess. Since Gilbert barely able to move his legs he pushed all his might with his hand but sadly he was weak enough to struggle. The he saw the hesitated face of the Asian. Took it as a way to get away from Ivan he shouted:

"Kiku! Please I don't want to go there!" He pleaded with a sorrowful voice. Pride didn't matter as long as he could get out of the cursed room. Much to Kiku's willingness he was still unable to do anything except for watching him in sorrow. The workers there that happened to hear Gilbert's voice simply ignored him as nothing had happen.

'What happen to everyone? Didn't they hear my voice? Have they gone mad leaving me helplessly like this? Or is it…'

Ivan happily brought him to another area of the hospital which was strictly for authorized only. In the room full of surveillance camera, an empty place had laid a a door which was later exposed to be a secret elevator. Ivan, being handful of the German guy asked for Kiku's help to type on the password for entry. He didn't bothered said it out loud though Gilbert was there able to hear him because he confident enough that Gil won't do anything or more accurate he couldn't do anything. They walked inside and the elevator went down to one and only place it would go.

"Here we are Gil!" Ivan cheerfully told him but the other was quiet, his eyes began to produce water.

"Aww don't cry my love. I knew you were just unused to this place but I'm sure you will cope it just fine." Ivan said with smile to assure him though it wasn't a purpose and again the paler just kept quiet, shrank himself in the arm of the bigger guy.

"All you have to do is jus believe in me."

"…"

"You are sick so I'm going to 'cure' you."

The room was filled with sickening items and eerie feeling plague the whole atmosphere. Kiku, being naïve of something he would face found it very uneasy and gave endless goosebumps in him.

It was quiet…

It was lonely…

'It is because I'm become crazy?'

-To be continue-


	7. Chapter 7 - The Curiosity

Chapter 7 – The curiosity

Feli happened to be having more free time of the day so he decided to visit Gilbert. However this time he determined on bring some pasta with him before his visit though he was unsure if pasta could be eaten by the coma-like patient but nevertheless he still brought it with him. Ever since Ludwig had entrusted him on such a favor he felt so happy and for the first time ever Ludwig would asked him for help. Unfortunately he had no idea what to do for Gilbert to wake up. That is why he would use most of his free time to visit Gilbert.

As Ludwig wasn't able to visit every day because of his work he had no choice but to go to the hospital all by himself. He was scared that's for sure but he thought he shouldn't be scaredy cat all the time not when Ludwig pleaded at him for help.

He reached his house only to find out that his fratello had leaved a note for him.

'I'll be going to meet a friend. Ps: Don't ever call me you bastard!'

A simple note yet so typical of his brother. Feli hadn't yet told him about his meeting with Ludwig and Gilbert's condition though his older brother won't even bother to hear. He was told by Ludwig that he didn't want anyone to know about his consequence and that seriously had upset Feli. However he still obliged to the order.

"A friend huh?" He said to himself. He suddenly reminded of the time when he was in school where he met his true friend. Ludwig had always helped him in many ways and thanks to him he became an excellent student. Kiku, too always taught him one by one even though he had his hard time learning English.

Everything was so pleasant back then. Gilbert was being active and loud in school that the whole campus knew him. He thought back it was all went well so how could it turned out like this?

He recalled back the time when Kiku's graduation day, he, Ludwig and Kiku had tell each other dream. Feli as usual wish to have a lot of fun with his friends in future, Kiku dreamt of being a doctor and helping those who need. Ludwig, being the most excited (though he didn't show his excitement) told them his dream of being an engineer and deal up with various automobile machines.

'In the end Ludwig ended up become an officer…' He thought himself then suddenly he had a nasty idea of thought it was because of Gilbert that Ludwig had choose not to pursue his dream. Realized it he began to stop thinking about it and slapped his face to focus himself with cooking.

'I shouldn't think like that!'

As he finished the cook he carefully packed the food. Happy with the food result he began to prepare himself for the visit. Luckily he took less time for the cooking so he might have more time to help the albino. His journey to the hospital went as smooth as silk with no traffic jam and green light kept appears as he drove. There he finally reached the blue building. A slight nervous came to him as he was not used with the hospital yet.

As he went in he approached to the nurse for his visit. The nurse however was different from the last time he visit with Ludwig and how unlucky he was to face with a scary looking nurse with no sign of smile on her smile.

"U-um I came to visit a patient." Feli said with hesitation.

"Name of the patient." The nurse replied without bothering to look at the brunette.

"It's Gilbert Beilschmidt." Feli said but only to receive long pause.

"U-Um can I go in-"

"Sorry sir but I can't let you in the hospital unless if you are related by blood with the patient." The nurse finally said cut off the other man's talk.

"Eh? But I went here before with my friend, his brother. I was given permission by him to visit the patient."

"He might give you permission but this hospital not. Please refrained from entered the room." The nurse said again with unpleasant tone as she had no interest to talk more.

Feli being helpless and couldn't do anything had to retreat from the hospital with slightly disappointed. Not only he couldn't feed Gilbert his pasta he also couldn't help him for the day.

'What a weird condition they made… or is it because it's a mental hospital?' he thought himself. All the thought made him dizzy and weirdly made him more motivated to know more about his friend. Not just Ludwig but the other too as he thought everything could make sense if every one of them were related together. What a twisted idea but his intuition said so. With that in mind he tried to visit Gilbert again by the next day.

A week later,

Feli was being utterly lazy to go work so he skipped it by telling his boss that he had severe fever. It was already a week and he couldn't make any progress to cure the albino man. He even didn't get any chance to visit Gilbert since the last time he visited with Ludwig. He did go to the hospital but only limited to the lobby and it really pissed him. Feli clearly wasn't being himself with upset feeling and the need not to give up, it wasn't him at all. Why would he go far for this? Is it because of Ludwig? He wasn't sure.

Again he wanted to go to the hospital but only this time he went early in the morning. Recently he would only want to take a domestic flight attendance job and today he took his sick relieve. Seriously why he would go so far for this?

As he arrived to the blue hospital he sighed thinking that he would be kicked out again. However instead of seeing an unfriendly nurse he saw a man with a lab coat with silky black hair completely familiar to him.

"Kiku?" He said without thinking much. The man heard his name being called and turned around to look at the person that called him. Another reunion happened.

"Feliciano-kun?" Kiku said with troubled but happy face.

"Ve! It's really you Kiku, I haven't seen you for a long time!" Feli said cheerfully completely forget his disappointment vision.

"Yes, it's been so long. I was so busy that haven't check my email for awful long time." The other said with a tired smile. He had a worth pair of eye bags below his eyes, he was working the whole night and about to go home.

"Kiku, are you working here? I never seen you before well I never seen any doctors except nurse in this hospital."

"Oh that's because doctors often work night in this hospital and had always been in the authorized area so you rarely see them. I also just get to work for a week." Kiku said with composure and didn't even care to tell the truth. At least he didn't mention the nasty work beneath the restricted wall.

"You look tired Kiku… Um… Since you work here can I asked for a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I know we just met and you were already tired but can you help me just this once. Please!" Feli pleaded grabbed both Kiku's hand and showed him his puppy eyes. Unable to refuse Kiku let out a little sigh.

"You want to see Gilbert, am I right?" Kiku asked though he knew what the other wished for.

"How did-"

"I'm a doctor here and I'll be attending to his help from now on." Kiku said brought good news to the brunette.

"Really ve~ then lets him together Kiku!" Feli suddenly made an agreement which surprised Kiku. Although Kiku knew he couldn't help but only made the albino worse than he already was he still accept and made a pinky swear. Slowly he felt as thousand needles had been swallowed by him for such lies. He felt so guilty.

Despite his fatigue through all of his body, Kiku still helped his old brunette friend. Honestly, Kiku knew about Feli's daily visit but yet to come inside and Kiku wouldn't want to as he rather not to meet him at all. However, fate didn't side with him as he happened to meet the Italian first thing in the morning after his long non-stop work. The experiment on Gilbert had temporarily end and he was carefully was drugged with special liquid that made him lifeless yet alive. At least he had everything under cover.

"It seems like Gilbert is still sleeping." Feli said as he grabbed the pale man's hand just like he did days ago.

"Yes, I think he won't wake up any moment."

"I see… It's a shame that he still asleep after so long I wanted to meet him." Feli said with a disappointment look but he still drew a little smile.

"Kiku, under all these circumstances… just what exactly happen? Ludwig won't tell me anything about what had happen to Gilbert and himself. I… I want to know!" Feli said with high hope that Kiku might knew something.

"Feli-kun… I'm sorry but I did say that I just worked here for a week. I even didn't meet with Ludwig yet. I'm just a substituted doctor for the previous one so I am nothing but a newbie here. I'm sorry but all I knew is Gilbert is settling in this hospital and volunteered myself to take care of him as regard of an old friend." Kiku confessed with most of them true except for the substituted part. He was so nervous that Feli might suspect something from him.

"Kiku… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry." Feli apologized as he realized how troubled Kiku's expression was.

"No I didn't angry with you."

"No, it's my fault since you were so tired for working late at night and I asked you something even you yourself were clueless. I was being selfish there." Feli said was true and Kiku couldn't deny it. After their conversation things get awkwardly quiet.

"We shouldn't let this haunt us so much. Feli, I'll tell the nurse for letting you visit Gilbert at any time so you don't have to stuck at the lobby anymore."

"Kiku…"

"You may stay here longer if you want but I must return to my home since I haven't had a proper sleep and I smell badly right now…" With that said Kiku took his belongings and about to move out of Gilbert's room until Feli stopped him.

"T-Thank you Kiku and if we can I would like to meet you again along with Ludwig." Feli said with his notorious cheerful tone.

"Feli-kun… Yes I would love too!" Kiku hadn't long seen the cheerful Italian and he found it very refreshing that his spirit regenerated though his body said otherwise.

"Veh~ Then I guess we should exchange number."

"Oh- yes I almost forgot that." Soon after they exchange number Kiku left the room leaving Feli alone with sleeping Gilbert.

'I wonder why Kiku weren't that shock as he seeing me. Did he know I have been here for a while now?'

Feli thought himself while staring at the window. It appeared the front parking lot of the building. There he saw a silver Honda car leaving the area.

'Is that Kiku? *chuckle* Just because his name is Honda doesn't mean he owned a Honda right? Silly me~' He thought himself while giggled alone though he stopped as soon he felt a movement from the bed.

"Gilbert? Are you awake?" Feli looked back to the bed seeing the albino man with his eyes half-lidded open.

'Ludwig did say that the nurse kept him sit to avoid muscle dysfunction.'

He gently held the man's body and set him in sitting position. The back of the albino body was actually warm made him look alive enough. After that Feli did nothing but staring at the albino. His mind were full with questions that yet to find the answer.

'*sigh*'

-To be continue-


	8. Chapter 8 - The Countdown

Chapter 8 – The Countdown

Ludwig was told by Feli that he coincidentally met Kiku in the hospital so as he got his free day he went to a French café that happened to be owned by Francis. Not that he knew about the guy so much but he was also an ex student of the same school he went and he was very close with Feli like an older brother. Feli decided to meet up together there with special treatment by Francis they had a private place together. Ludwig however didn't like the treatment as he somehow knew what would happen next. He bet that he was about to force to spill out the incident back then that lead Gilbert into what he was now. He sighed but decided to face it calmly.

"Ludwig I'm glad you came!" The café was empty with only Feli and Kiku which surprisingly pleasant the blonde German so much.

"I'm sure you remember Francis right?" Feli said excitedly as he brought Ludwig to the table in the middle.  
"How cruel of you! You're not telling me about Gilbert's condition. I haven't contacted him for years only thinking that he had gone back to Germany." Francis pout and he swept the floor.

Ludwig then remembered Francis was one of Gilbert's best friends same with Antonio but neither of them actually knew about Gilbert. Much to Ludwig annoyance he glared at Feli suspecting that he was the one who told about Gilbert to Francis. Feli only gave him clueless smile.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Francis but I have no idea how to do that."

"What do you mean? If it's about how to contact you should have done it by looking at his phone. Password can easily be hacked right?" Francis said annoyed with the younger's attitude.

"Now, now Ludwig-san just came back from work I'm sure he was tired. Anyway Ludwig it's nice to see you again. Feli gave me your number and we did talk in phone but this is the first time I met you after so long. Honestly you don't change much except for being more muscular that before." Kiku said relieved to see his old friend still the same.

"It's been a long time too Kiku. Well since we're here I would some of your French cuisine Francis." Ludwig said monotonously. Francis was quite annoyed with it since he couldn't figure if it was a mockery of pure request from the German. Nevertheless he still went back to the kitchen to cook. Feli also followed him to help.

"Kiku… you were taking over Dr. Bernard for temporary right?"

"Yes is something wrong?" Upon heard the question Kiku was being cautious again. This time he made sure not to easily snap like he did with the Italian before.

"For some reason I'm not really trust that doctor… Uh but don't get me wrong he did tend for Gilbert for years and even moved to the same place as Gilbert's hospital just to tend him…" Ludwig said then remained silent in fear of spouting nonsense.

"Go on."

"I got this feeling that he did something did something… I don't know… bad?" Ludwig said hesitantly. Kiku didn't surprise he thought like that though he didn't know what's the cause that lead Gilbert being an experiment subject but he knew that Gilbert had been in that condition for a long time. It only matter of time but it was suspiciously too long for him to cure.

"I understand what you mean so that's why I'll take care of him and we'll do anything we can to help him." Kiku had to regrettably lie to his friend. He wondered how long he would have to do this and it bothered him so much that his stomach churned. Luckily Francis and Feli had come with food immediately distracted him with the thought.

"Let's stop the serious conversation for a while and have some of the finest cuisine cooked by me!" Francis said proudly.

"And me too." Feli suddenly interrupted the proud French which create a lively feeling in the empty café.

"By the way, are you closing your café in weekend?" Ludwig asked wondering why the café was closed on Saturday the liveliest time.

"It's because that I got to meet my friend though Feli had come here frequently. Since Feli said that you might not want to talk with many people so I closed it just for us to talk. I'm sorry Ludwig but Gilbert is my best friend I can't just ignored the thought of him being coma-like state."

"Even if he didn't contact you for so long?"

"Hate to say but yes no matter how many years we haven't met I just wish him that he was in perfect condition with his younger brother but I guess my expectation was wrong." Francis said crossed his arms imagined how suffer his friend was. It broke the French heart.

"So Ludwig care to tell this heartbroken big brother here of what had happen?" Finally someone did bring up the topic that the other had afraid to ask. Ludwig having to get free food in an isolated place felt as he had owed something and he guessed was his mouthful talk of the past he didn't want to remind. He placed the fork and knife from his hand and leaned back lazily on his chair with sigh. He knew no matter how much he hated to talk, the other have right to know about what happened to Gilbert, his brother also their friend. In the moment of hesitation Feli slowly took Ludwig's cold hand and warm it with his.

"Lud… please believe in us. We can help each other like we always do." He said with convinced eyes.

"Alright…"

 _It was the New Year celebration which would be the first year after Ludwig and Feli graduated from high school. They both hadn't yet to enter college and all it would be start in the brand new year. The celebration also marked as farewell party for Feli who would go back to Italy along with his older twin Lovino. The party was quite lively filled with almost all ex-students of the same school also some of them like Alfred and Matthew who still in their school day though they would become seniors that year._

 _"_ _Everyone! Let's cheers for the Italian bros! Prost!" The albino being the loudest of all made an announcement to whole guests in his strong German accent. People cheered for the Italian and wished them good luck and such. The party was held in the apartment rented by the German and Ludwig had predicted that the party would be in a huge mess the day after. He was at least glad that his brother was very good at cleaning so he wouldn't have to do it all by himself. While the whole room was filled with party-mood people Feli had to grab Ludwig's arm and quickly dragged him to the small balcony hidden by heavy cream curtain._

 _"_ _Danke Feli, another beat of sound would make me more headaches." He wasn't lie but he wasn't honest either. He actually glad that he able to be alone with Feli. Apparently they had going out since they reach senior year and after he heard the news that Feli was going to Italy he was one that upset the most. Plus his brother suddenly decided to make a New Year party and farewell party for the Vargas at their house gave him the whole headache. Besides how could he celebrate his lover leaving him?_

 _"_ _I'm sorry…" Is what the Italian could say. He knew the blonde was very upset but could he do? It was his grandfather, the one that raised him and Lovino that asked them to return back to Italy. Every expense was support by the old man and it was a promise that they would return back to Italy after they done with high school there._

 _"_ _*sigh* It's okay… You did tell me about you going back to Italy after you graduated but that was before we ended up like this." He meant as they were couple though it was a secret. Ludwig almost spill out the secret when he asked his brother on dating tips, luckily his brother was airheaded that time._

 _"_ _I know and that's why I'll return here back after I convinced my grandfather." Feli told Ludwig with sparkling eyes. Ludwig was amazed how determine Feli was but he already made a decision._

 _"_ _Feli… listen… unlike me your family owned a big company and even though you did said that your brother is going to take over the company he still needed help and that person that suited the most is you-"_

 _"_ _No I don't want to leave you Ludwig!" Before the German had to finish his word the Italian had nervously interrupted him afraid that the other might want to break up._

 _"_ _That's not what I meant! Listen to everything I would say!" He pleaded or more like commanded. The brunette's shoulder went stiff as he stood like a soldier. A sound like 'eep' came from his mouth._

 _"_ _You don't have to return back and instead I'll come with you." The German said with soft smile. The sentence brought Feli to tears of happiness though he was about to cry like a child. It only stopped when the larger one touched his cheeks and wiped of the tears from his eyes._

 _"_ _Lud you know what? I just found myself a very loyal wife." He joked but did make the other blushed in deep red. Ludwig was paler that Feli so he couldn't hide his blush no matter how much he wanted too. Feli being the most advantage at the time took the chance to kiss the blushed one. It was just a peck and a quick one because he couldn't reach the mouth properly even he stood on toes. The other was still frozen with the other's words still play in his mind._

 _"_ _Um… Lud? Earth to Lud~ Ciao~" Still unable to 'call' Ludwig he decided to kiss him again but was interrupted by a certain albino. For the moment Feli thanked the God that he didn't kiss Ludwig yet. What would he said to Gilbert if they were in oblivious state._

 _"_ _Oh! There you are Lutz! And Feli too~" Gilbert had one-side crush on the Italian but he always suspected that his younger brother had an intimate relationship with the Italian. Not that he was jealous since his crush was not that hard as it would to Eliza._

 _"_ _It's almost time for the countdown of the New Year I was looking for you guys." The albino said only then Ludwig was back to reality. He realize that the room was already quiet and empty._

 _"_ _Where are the others?" Realized that it was too early to go home though he really if it was._

 _"_ _They're going to the rooftop of course to watch the firecrackers! Come on we might miss the countdown." Gilbert pushed to the lift and pushed the button to the highest floor. The rooftop was made for sightseeing so it wasn't abandoned all over. As they reach the top they saw the other had ready for the show._

 _"_ _I'm glad we made it before it was start." Gilbert said then quickly went to his two best friends filled up the notorious Bad Touch Trio. Ludwig then got an idea and brought Feli to another level to the place. It was slight higher than the other was at._

 _"_ _This is the highest place on this apartment. We can be alone together and still able to see the firework." Ludwig said while kissing the other's hand. They sat on the cold floor but they were warm enough with thick jacket and cuddled together. This time Ludwig was being the dominant looking at the Italian with a gentle smile. Feli admitted that the cerulean eyes of Ludwig was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. They looked at each other and faintly heard the others below counted for the brand new year._

 _"_ _Ten."_

 _"_ _Kilenc."_

 _"_ _Acht"_

 _"_ _Siete."_

 _"_ _Sei."_

 _"_ _Five."_

 _"_ _Quatre."_

 _"_ _San."_

 _"_ _Two"_

 _"_ _Ein!"_

 _Flash the first firework flew to the air exploded it brilliant color then come the next and more and more. Everyone looked at amazement and without they realize a couple above had shared a passionate kiss for the first time of the year._

 _"_ _Happy New Year, meine liebe."_

 _"_ _Veh~ Buon anno!"_

 _-To be continuing-_

 _Kilenc (Hungarian) – Nine_

 _Acht (German) – Eight_

 _Siete (Spanish) – Seven_

 _Sei (Italia) – Six_

 _Quatre (Friench) – Four_

 _San (Japanese) – Three_

 _Ein (German) – One_

 _Note: The people in the party were not that many. They were Elizabeta, Rodderich, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Antonio and of course the German and Italian brothers._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Incident

Chapter 9 – The Incident

 _5 years ago, Baltimore-Washington International Airport,_

 _"_ _Well then, off we go." Feli being so heavy to leave his partner tried to find a good word before leaving. Ludwig now being calmer than before about leaving his lover saw the sad looking Italian, he smiled._

 _"_ _Feliciano, what's with the sad face now? Just earlier you were fine about leaving to Italy. Cheer up! You'll able to see your grandfather again after so long." He said encouraging the other._

 _"_ _I know… but then I can't see you for a while." Feli pouted, he looked totally adorable according to Ludwig._

 _"_ _I promised you that I'll be moving with you right? Jus be patient and let me settled all the document then I'll come for you." Ludwig reassured the Italian with his promise. Moving to another country isn't as easy as it sound. Too many procedures need to be done and Ludwig certainly didn't want to rush it. He had to tell his brother sooner or later and Ludwig was already worried about what would happen to him if he was gone to Italy, and how about Feli's family? Lovino aside, he never met any of them and according to Feli his family owned a big food company. Thinking about it made the German's head spinning._

 _"_ _Promise?" Feli said while pointed out his little finger for a pinky swear._

 _"_ _I promise." Ludwig replied sighed by the other's childish act but still pointed out his little to join the other. The Italian giggled as they form the pinky swear completely ignored some spectators that was left aside._

 _"_ _*ehem* I believe it's time for the departure." Another German with much paler skin and silver blonde hair interrupted the lovey-dovey couple while mocking look at his wrist which doesn't have any watch on it._

 _"_ _Woi! Fratello-bastard, hurry up and come here or we'll miss our flight!" Then another Italian slightly an hour older than Feli shouted to his twin, startled the guard that was about to check his passport and stuff._

 _"_ _Yes I'm coming. See you again everyone!" Feli bid his farewell avoiding to say good-bye as he believed he might see them again later._

 _The German brother waved their hands to the Italian though the only one that waved his hand back was Feli. Lovino ignored them thinking that they were annoying. Of course he felt sad too to leave his tomato plants that he and Antonio had planted._

 _"_ _Hey Lutz, since we already out, how about we grab a lunch at-" He paused as he saw a rather rare sight on his younger brother. He was crying or more accurately his eyes were breaking tears. He wasn't sobbing nor he was making a sad face, he just look above the sky where the airplane went to with his infamous stern face._

 _"_ _Lud… Are you perhaps… crying?" Upon heard his brother's mocking question, he blushed. He didn't realize the tears had come out from his eyes. Quickly he wiped it with his sleeve. However, to his surprise, his brother didn't laugh at him at all._

 _"_ _You're not going to laugh at me?"_

 _"_ _You want me to?"_

 _"_ _Yea- I mean no, aren't you usually laughed at me whenever you had chance for?" He looked at his brother as though something bad was happen to the older._

 _"_ _Hey is that what you think of me? I might be awesome but I do have kind heart, you know!" Gilbert claimed proudly._

 _"_ _Really…" Ludwig however found it very annoying so he rolled his eyes and crossed his hands._

 _"_ _I also know that you don't want Feli to leave." Ludwig's attention became more serious as he heard his brother's statement._

 _"_ _What do you mea-"_

 _"_ _Come on Lud we have living together ever since you were born, something so obvious like you going out with Feli, how am I not know about it?" He said with slightly upset since he had crush with the Italian. He could go with the older twin but certain Spanish would stick to him like they were glued together. Well it's not like he cared so much about having a partner since it was so fun being alone._

 _"_ _B-bruder! How long did you know about this? And have you told anyone about it?" Ludwig became more flustered upon heard his brother. The other however just sneered watching his brother's reaction._

 _"_ _Pft! It was obvious stupid especially when you meet up with him. Damn you look like sissy high school girl only with brawny and buff body." The albino said while pinched the hard skin of the younger at the shoulder. It was indeed hard and as the older brother he was so jealous. In physical comparison Gilbert was way skinnier than his little brother but that doesn't mean he didn't have any muscle. He had but just enough for a healthy man. He wouldn't however if he didn't have the girlish albino skin (as what Francis told him) then he might be as brawny as his brother but then again maybe not since he had a bad habit of eating._

 _The two of them went back to the car with still talking about the time Ludwig met Feli. Gilbert had to tell all the embarrassing moment of his younger brother while the other just shade in red and keep repeating the 'stop' word._

 _The cheerful moment changed into panic immediately after their car had to meet with drunkard driver. The first one to realize it was Gilbert the driver himself._

 _"_ _Woah!" No he shouldn't be panic now all he had to do is move out from the lane and let the larger car pass by. He wouldn't want to meet death by a certain 4wd car drove by a drunkard or so he thought by looking the way the car move._

 _"_ _That was close." No damage. Good because the last they would want is to pay for the car damage. Not that they care for the car damage more than themselves of course._

 _However, they heard a loud sound of crash behind them. Nothing wrong with the German brothers' car but so the other must had hit with something else and when they glanced at the back they saw the car had a major damage with a large tree at the side of them road._

 _'_ _Really?' Gilbert thought in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do was to waste his time anymore since he was looking forward to play his new video game gave by Alfred. Since he still has his humanity sense in him he rushed to the other car to check on the driver. Ludwig had stomped out to check first which never stop to impress the older brother. 'He had such a kind heart.' Gilbert thought mockingly._

 _"_ _Hey Lud, is he… still breathing?" Gilbert asked kind of awkward of his question. Ludwig took the unconscious man's pulse. It was beating slowly but that didn't help much as his head was all covered with blood._

 _"_ _Bruder, call the ambulance NOW!" The younger commanded. Gilbert took it as the man was still alive and it was a matter of time for the man to get aid. He called the ambulance and reported of what had happen. Soon a loud emergency sound came to the Germans' ear. There were police and the ambulance._

 _"_ _Thank you for helping my father." A younger boy thanked the Germans for their good deed. Gilbert was about to brag but Ludwig held his arm tightly to refrain him from saying something stupid and let himself answer for both of them._

 _"_ _It's nothing really. We happen to be there exactly the time your father had the accident. It was our responsibility to help him." Ludwig stated carefully and smartly leaving the pouted albino at his side._

 _"_ _Please remind your dad that it's dangerous to drive after drinking. We pray for your father's recovery." Then it was Gilbert to talk but only this time he spoke wisely with lightly concerned of the boy. Ludwig smiled at his brother's action._

 _"_ _Yes I'll tell him." With that the Germans left the ward room to head home. Gilbert complaint how late it was already and Ludwig for the first time agreed with his brother._

 _"_ _Bruder, I need to go to toilet. Can you head to the car first?" Ludwig said which received a small nod from his brother. Then he left the albino to the toilet. He walked quite fast which made the older giggled._

 _'_ _This hospital is pretty old.' Gilbert thought as he spotted the rust on the elevator._

 _As the elevator reached his floor he came inside alone ignored the thought inside of his mind. The elevator went down while producing a weird screeching sound, it made the albino uneasy. Then it stopped which unintentionally increase Gilbert's heartbeat. It was until the door was open for another passenger to come in. He let out a sigh relieved as nothing had happen. The other person was a Medical Assistant and he brought in a rather heavy trolley inside the elevator not that Gilbert mind though since the space inside was quite spacious. Another screeching sound happen though it didn't made any sound when he and Ludwig had gone up in it so he was kind of wonder about the sound. That was when he asked the MA about it._

 _"_ _Has the elevator made this sound quite often?" It was random question that broke the silence except for the screeching sound._

 _"_ _Yeah it always made that sound whenever it went down, pretty scary right? When I first work here it took me a long time to use with it." The man said friendly. Gilbert relieved to hear it from the other. It's not like he was scared or something he was just curious and scared is just for pussy._

 _Suddenly a loud sound of thud produces and the elevator stopped with huge impulse that almost brought the two men inside fall. Somehow he didn't like the way it happen._

 _"_ _Has it always been like this?" Gilbert asked a bit frantically. The other man however didn't answer except giving a frightened face and shook vigorously on his head. Gilbert took it as bad news. Before him think of any idea he could hear the snap sound from above and before it registered in his head he felt the gravity pull him down._

 _*bump*_

 _A loud sound thump and crash was heard through the hospital. However being the farthest place from the accident, Ludwig had barely heard the sound. He thought that it was just random glass hit the floor or something but seconds later he felt his stomach churned as the sound repeated in his mind. Immediately he dried out his hand and rush to the accident occurred. The elevator didn't seem to be working and he got the feeling that it had something to do with it and suddenly his brother came to his mind. He shook his head and used stairs to go down. As he reached the bottom the elevator beside the stair he used was surrounded by people some of them were panic and some of them were terrified. There were also those who were clueless of what had happened and that included him._

 _"_ _Excuse me, what just happen?" He asked politely but before he got an answer he witnessed the blood splatter on the floor came from the elevator. The scene was bringing him nausea so he decided to go to the car to meet his brother. Only then he saw nobody in the car._

 _'_ _Where could he be?' Soon Ludwig got the feeling that the accident had to do with his brother. He looked around the parking lot tried to look for his albino brother._

 _Nothing._

 _"_ _No!" He took his phone still refuse to think about it and called him._

 _Waiting…_

 _Waiting…_

 _A sound came!_

 _'_ _The number you have diale-'_

 _Ludwig's face paled he stared blankly in front of him completely ignored a group of firefighters to the rescue._

 _-To be continuing-_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Sleep

Chapter 10 – The Sleep

Ludwig closed his eyes, refused to talk further. He lies back on his chair and let out a soft sigh tried so hard not to break any tears in front of his old friends. Gilbert had once told him to only cry in front of him and not others and he still keep his promise. The others were speechless with Ludwig's story about the accident and what shocked them the most especially the Italian was that it happened right after Feli had left for Italy.

"But wait… Ludwig you said that he was in coma after the accident so how come Kiku and Feli said that he was sitting and all stuff." Francis asked in confusion for the only person in that circle that didn't know Gilbert's state.

"Actually 'all stuff' that I meant was just him sitting on his bed. He never did anything much except for breathing, sleeping and sitting. Even sitting was aided by the nurse there so that he won't lose his ability to move entirely when he truly wake up." Kiku explained in whole seriously manner. Francis just nodded thought it made sense now.

"He was in coma for two years then being in that state for four years. After the coma the doctor had to send him to psychology hospital as it somehow had to do with his brain." Ludwig said then sipped his lukewarm coffee.

Feli was the only person that was still silent during the conversation. His mind was mix up with all kind of expression from sad to guilty. Nevertheless they were all negative feelings. The lunch turned out to be calm and peaceful even Ludwig's heart became light after sharing the gruesome story of his past. It was a good thing and how he regretted it not to tell them about it.

"I need to go now. As you can see I've been working the whole night and I would like to have a good rest at home." Ludwig said directly unable to stand his fatigue.

"Oh I'm sorry, if you want there's a spare room above for you to sleep before driving again." Francis offered but politely declined by the German.

"Lud, you can't drive with your sleepy eyes, let me drive you home and maybe I can stay at your house for a while. I have some free time to do so."

"I came here by bus since Lovino was using the car. Come on Ludwig you have to accept this offer for your own safety." He said again after received no response by the stubborn German. Reluctantly Ludwig accepted the offer thinking that it wouldn't be a wise idea to drive when you are so sleepy. He nodded giving the Italian approving sign which enlighten the brunette.

"Well then Kiku, Francis we'll be going now. I hope we can have lunch or maybe dinner together again with everybody." Feli waved his hand happily while the hand firmly gripped the German hand like a child. He was very excited just thinking about having a big reunion with his old friends again, including Gilbert, the all well Gilbert.

The road to Ludwig's home was unexpectedly far away from the café and Feli was so glad that he chose to drive for Ludwig or else the sleepy man had to drive while dreaming like he was doing right then. As they arrived to Ludwig's home which thanks to the GPS his house was easily to be located without the need to wake the sleepy blonde. Slowly Feli shook the man to wake him up. He realized how heavy Lud was or maybe he was just being too weak. Realizing the fact made him a little bit irritated and pinched the blonde's cheek unintentionally but it at least able to wake the other.

"Feli… Are we in my apartment now?" He asked in oblivious. His mind still clouded due to his sleepy head.

"We just arrived at the apartment building. I don't know your room and I don't have much strength to carry you while sleeping." Feli said honestly slowly massaged the stiff shoulder of the Blonde.

"Oh yeah..." With that they went to his room without talking anything. Ludwig hadn't bothered to ask why the Italian would follow him and remained silent. His eyes were red of lacking sleep and his face wasn't the best of the time.

"You should change your clothes first Ludwig…" Before he able to talk further the other man had already landed of his bed with only his shoes were taken off. Then it struck Feli 'He looked fine just a while ago.'

Feliciano was currently in his friend's apartment and the owner was in deep sleep so what should he do in this kind situation? He found out that going home wouldn't do anything much for him so he decided to cook for the German when he woke up. Suddenly he remembered the old time. Oh yeah, why were they break up again?

He thought it again they weren't actually broke up but the long silence between the two of them and don't forget the distance between the couple just made their relationship reduced to zero. He remembered back then in Italy he was so frustrated and sad thought that Ludwig left him for good. He tried to message him but not even the email reached to him. Who guessed that Ludwig was actually faced a traumatized incident. Feli unconsciously shook his head and focused on his cooking. Ludwig had all food ingredients he wanted and that's totally convenient.

He decided to cook pasta with sausages thinking that it might lighten up the German but he guessed that Ludwig won't wake up for hours so he ate his part and kept the others in the fridge. He made a mental note to reheat the food when Ludwig wakes up.

He slowly wandered around Ludwig's apartment. Surprisingly it was slightly big for a single person and there were two guest rooms. He guessed that the room next to Ludwig's is Gilbert's room. As he entered the room his guessing was right, there were a lot of too familiar belonging of a certain albino. Such things like fortune panda, flute and even collections of video games that were aged for more than 5 years. Looking at the room made his stomach churns. How long will Ludwig have to wait? The answer was unknown but now he was here so did Kiku and some others who he knew will come to help, he clenched his fist tightly and pray a silent prayer as a Catholic.

3 hours later Feli had spent most of his time in Ludwig's home watching television and he felt asleep on the couch and that was where Ludwig found him. Unable to wake the Italian up he decided to take a spare blanket and cover him up. He sighed but smiled when he looked at the peace Italian sleeping. Oh how he missed the days looking at the innocent sleepy face, he reminded of the day Feliciano and him as lovers. Slowly as he didn't want to wake the other he walked to the kitchen and saw a note.

 _The pasta is in the fridge, I figured I might doze off so I put this note._

He laughed a little at how accurate the note was. He took the pasta as said in the note and reheated it. Even though it was placed in the fridge for too long it still gave the delicious aroma as it reheated. As expected from Feli, one of the reason why he loved him. However the main reason for him to love the Italian was because of his optimism and positive thinking. He might be silly and clumsy and flirty and… well he didn't want to list all of them but nevertheless he loved him and perhaps he still love him until now? Slowly he took a bite from his dinner and admired how delicious it was. Lately he had to make simple food or eating out due to his non-stop work. Having a delicious homemade food was really refreshing.

Feli felt a light ray through his closed eyes. He opened up his eyes slowly to adjust the light and saw a blonde buff man eating his meal. He smiled and called the man.

"Ludwig…" He called with his sleepy silly face. Ludwig looked at the man that called him and couldn't help but think he was adorable with messy hair. When he realized what he had thought he blushed and shook his head making the Italian clueless to his act.

"T-Thank you for the food, it's delicious and it reminds me of the old days." He said whatever came from his mind but then he regretted it. He was the cause for their unconditional break up and the last thing he wanted to know is an Italian brought up the past and upset. Although he thought again, he deserved to be blamed and he shouldn't run away from the topic any longer.

"Yeah I miss that time…" The other said alerted the German. He was ready to hear all sort of complain from the Italian but as he waited nothing happened. He decided to look at the Italian and shocked to see tears from him. Ludwig was ready to see furious Italian but was never ready to see the cry. He was literally panicking like he was facing a baby in the verge of crying loudly.

"U-um Feli? What's wrong?" He stepped forward to the couch and kneeled before the Italian. His rough hands caressed both of Feli's cheeks and wiped the tears away. The brunette didn't do anything except smile. His smile was totally sincere and bright even though he was crying and Ludwig loved it. Yes, he loved his smile and to be more accurate he love the boy so much.

"I miss that time too… and… I've been wondering…" The Italian spoke really slow that Ludwig had barely caught what he just said but whatever it was Ludwig could feel his cheek burnt in red from embarrassment. How could he done that so easily? Maybe it was a reflex after he saw the Italian cried? He froze while his face was paint in red Feli on the other hand blushed and stuttered to continue his talk. Neither of them make any progressed as if the world just paused. Their eyes met each other but their mind were somewhere else. After couple minutes of idly they finally realized their situation and jumped as the cuckoo clock making a sound.

"S-sorry… Oh look at the time! It's already 11 o'clock I should get home now." The Italian was giving lame excuse to go home but was blocked by the German as he held his wrist firmly but gentle.

"It's late at the night and you don't bring your car to go home. I bet bus will not be available at this hour now so… how about you stay here overnight?" The German suggested with blush still stuck on his cheeks. He avoided looking at the Italian afraid that he would freeze again by the Italian charm.

"But I don't have my nightwear."

"You can use my brother's clothes. He might be taller than you but he has slender body like yours uh… I mean, it's better to use his than mine."

'Scheisse Ludwig! Can you stop talking nonsense?' "O-okay…" It was all the Italian had replied. Then a moment of awkward silent began again but this time Ludwig cleared his throat and returned to his serious manner. "There's a bathroom between the two guest room there and I'm sure you saw it before right? And you can take whatever clothes you want in the guest room beside mine. On second thought maybe you should just sleep there instead." Ludwig said expressionless and Feli nodded and smiled at the German then move to the room. It was almost 1 a.m. but he still couldn't sleep, the brunette tossed himself left and right but still unable to sleep peacefully. His mind went blank and for split seconds he rose himself from the bed and headed toward the room beside his. He held a pillow tightly with his left arm while the right one slowly pushed on Ludwig's bedroom door. It was dark but he could clearly there was no figure on the bed. Curiously, he wandered the whole apartment to look for the large man only to find him in his office sleeping on the table. Sighed quietly he went back to Ludwig's room to take the blanket and covered the German up. Slowly as he placed around the man's back, he heard the man mumbled in his sleep. 'Bruder…' Feli flinched as he heard the man and that caused the other to wake up. "Hm… Feli? What are doing here? Shouldn't you sleep already?" Ludwig said lazily as he rubbed his eyes to adjust the light. "I wasn't able to sleep and I saw light coming from here and saw you sleep." Feli said slowly in embarrassment. The German felt his blanket on his shoulder and he smile a little with exhausted expression. "Sleep with me." German asked or more like commanding the Italian. Upon heard the request Feli surprised while he and Ludwig used to sleep together before he was the one who would asked to sleep together not the other way round. Now after all these years Ludwig asked for something so daring but Feli was too sleepy that he accepted the offer. Both of them went back to Ludwig's spacious room much larger than Gilbert's room and Feli felt a little awkward as he stepped in. Ludwig however was half asleep as he offered the brunette so all he did was heading toward his room and jump on the bed (not literally jump). He patted on his bed beside him to give as a sign for the Italian to join his sleep. Feli complied with it and climbed up at the queen sized bed. All of sudden he became so comfortable that he moved closer to the German and let his sleep took over him. Before they knew it a brand new day with more challenges awaited them as they slept. -To be continuing- *I ship Gerita romantically though I'm not fond of them being sexually~ actually there will be more couple in this fanfic and I don't think this fanfic will end up at any moment yet. It's a LOOOOOONG crap but I hope you enjoy it and please review?* 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Revelation

Meanwhile in the café, Francis hadn't yet to leave his shop although the time was almost 2 a.m. He was tired but since the shop didn't open the day before his energy was still stored. After Ludwig, Feli and Kiku had left the shop he received an unexpected call from an unexpected person, Arthur Kirkland. The number was unknown but just by hearing his exotic British voice he knew right away it was him. 'Ohonhon another reunion~' He thought but he wasn't to say that to the Brit as he sound so rushing. He was told to meet him at the night so he was suggesting his own shop which was sarcastically teased by the Brit. What was his problem anyway?

Francis sat patiently at the bar stool while looking at the two fishes in the aquarium opposite of him. He began to grow bored and decided that the Brit won't be coming any later. Just as he was about to lift off a grey car arrived in front of his shop. He assumed it was the Brit and he was right after he saw a man in gentle manner with infamous thick eyebrows. He laughed, 'he didn't changed much from before'

The Brit peeked on the window to confirm it was the right shop. Then the French hurried to open the glass door.

"Welcome, mon cher~" He said teasingly while acting like the Brit was some kind of royalty.

"I'm sorry Francis that you have to wait for me the job getting doubled all of sudden." The Englishman said in his thick British accent. Francis gave him a small nod as understanding and as usual he made some tea for both of them. He knew the Brit would never grow old with his tea so he made the most typical one the man had drunk, the Earl Grey tea.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" He said softly didn't want to waste his energy at the night.

"I've been working on a case lately, and it had to do with mental patients." Francis shuddered as he mentioned of the case. 'Mental patient… Just now I heard much of it by Ludwig so why do I have to hear about this again?'

"So what's the point of you telling me this?" Francis asked ignored that the case and Gilbert had anything in common.

"Umm… well… I was wondering if you knew… anything?" He said somewhat made up the question but failed as Francis was hell good at reading people's mind. The other smiled kind of get what Arthur's purpose on meeting him. He remembered the last time they met. It wasn't long ago probably last year he and Arthur had pretty bad argument that led them to separation for months. Francis was living with Arthur in London as his 'cook' for several years and when he decided to go back to U.S. to open his shop Arthur went mad and thought he was leaving him. They always fight like an old married couple but the last argument weren't the normal one and he thought that his relationship with Arthur was over. Until he saw the man back right in front of his eyes shy and nervous.

"I'm sorry." Francis started which literally surprised the other.

"I guessed this is what you want to tell me right? But let me said it first, I'm terribly sorry." He said again holding the right hand of the Brit and kissed it resulted on deep blush from the hand's owner.

"Me… too… I shouldn't stop you from pursuing your goal." He said slowly took a sip of his tea afterward.

"But I'm already open up this shop so you weren't exactly stopped me from doing it." His stretched his arm to Arthur shoulder and closed his face to his right ear.

"How about I make it up to you?" He whispered in dangerously low voice that caused the other to shudder. 'Why does this frog always know how to convince me?'

Morning came and in the end Francis didn't went home at all and instead he sleep on the spare room above his shop with his dearly Arthur. He had to admit it was a hot night with his lover much better than any other person he hooked up with. He grinned as he remembered the night until he caught a smell of cigarette at the balcony. A man with a black pant and a loose buttoned up shirt was smoking outside. It was his old habit to smoke in the morning they made love even Francis grew use to it.

"You'll catch cold if you don't wear anymore thicker than that." The French man said as he approached Arthur and gave him a gentle embrace but quickly received an elbow by the Brit.

"You frog, not when we're outside!" He ranted with blush on his face.

"Relax mon ami, this street normally quiet and won't get busy until noon." Francis reassured him tried again to surround the Brit within his arms and he finally did it. Arthur didn't seem to care so much but he was shading light pink especially on his nose. His cigarette had long fall down to the floor but like he cared about it. He was more prone to know about the French that currently embraced him.

"Why are you opened up a café here?" He asked while staring at the birds down the road.

"Because I want it here? I don't get your question actually." Francis said seductively and buried his head on the others neck. Harshly he was shoved by the Brit's hand away from him while the other made way to go back to the room with slightly annoyed.

"Forget it."

While Arthur took his time in bath Francis made something for breakfast which is something really simple but match to the Brit's taste. Being a personal cook for the Kirkland family made him know all type of food the family like especially Arthur.

Right, he had met Arthur since he was the young girlish boy and Arthur was a petite child. His family had known Kirkland for some time and that he was trusted by Arthur's parent to be Arthur's playmate during his time in America. They went to same school and all his schools expenses were paid by the Kirkland family. He was grateful to it of course and his relationship with Arthur turned out really good. He laughed at how easy they went broke up and mended each other back after almost a year of separation.

'Ohonhonhon last night was great too~' He began remembered the hot night that he didn't realized a man behind him with his hair wet from shower.

"Francis, I realized that looked tense when I told you about my newest job. Is something matter?" Arthur said in concerned completely ignored water dripping from his hair. Francis sighed and took the towel around the other's neck and began drying the other's wet hair. For a single glance they looked like a mother with her child but only that the mother had… beard.

"Actually I met Kiku and Ludwig yesterday. Well there was Feliciano too but we're already met each other since I move here." He said while preparing the food. Arthur sat on the dining chair patiently waited for the food to be served like a rich man he was.

"I don't see any related to my job."

"Well actually quite contrary. Kiku is now working in psychology field as psychology doctor and his current patient is… Gilbert." Francis said felt feeling down as he talked. Arthur, who was about to take a bite of the sandwich paused a moment to register what the French had said. Surprisingly he was calm upon heard the news.

"Is something happen to him? Please elaborate it." He said in politeness as though he was interrogating a witness.

Francis didn't give much information since he was still confused with the current state. The last thing he would want to do was to tell the other false information.

"That's… I'm sorry but kind of tragic to hear." Arthur said in concern. Feeling down in the early morning wasn't a good start of the day so Arthur had changed the topic to something more amusing and by amusing was verbal fight with the French of various topics from the last fight they had to the first time they met which was the first fight in their fighting chronicles. The silly arguments turned to laughter and in deep inside Arthur's heart he was glad that he met the French again.

-To be continuing-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Desperation

Ludwig was confused, surely he did know about Francis had join him to visit Gilbert but he could see that the number of people joining were drastically increase. There were Arthur, Alfred, Antonio and Lovino. Not to mention the people that he knew would join which were Kiku and Feliciano, there would be 10 of them including him!

"So lead us the way Kiku or Ludwig or whoever to Gilbert's room!" Alfred announced excitedly which was kind of inappropriate but he is a hero and a hero needed to make sure to cheer up everyone! Some of them were just laughed slowly amused by the pure American's antics.

"Then please follow me everyone." Kiku said politely and headed to the lobby of the blue hospital. Those who were unused to hospital couldn't help but look around the lobby amazed by the decorations for a hospital.

"All of you please go ahead first I need to do some jobs in the office." Kiku stated and left the party.

"Okay, I'll meet you later." Ludwig replied and quickly headed to Gilbert's room. Thank goodness that the hospital prepared big room for solitude patients. He wouldn't have to worry about them packed up in the room. Secretly Ludwig was so happy with everyone that joined the visit. 'The more the merrier!' He smiled as he recalled one of his brother's common quotes. He used to be annoyed with that words but now he was so happy that he couldn't wait to bring the party to Gilbert in hope that he would react even a little.

"Woi Alfred, hurry up or you might left behind! I don't want to help you if you were surrounded by crazy patients!" Lovino said but quickly been shutted by Feli as he reminded him that the word is taboo in such place. Alfred, however slowly followed them from behind though his eyes never move from looking at a group of nurses. His endless stare was interrupted as he stumbled with one of the patients. 'Wait… the patient look familiar.' He thought but he couldn't get to see the girl (he assumed since she was wearing a pink hospital dress) clearly since she was wearing a straw hat and sprinted away after they stumbled. Weird…

"Well hurry up bloody wanker!" He startled as he heard the Brit snapped at him. He ran to catch them glad they hadn't moved that far yet.

Kiku was walking fast, faster then running ignored that he pushed the other people that blocked his way unlikely the way he used to be polite even in rush. As he reached the authorized only section he looked for a certain ashen blond man.

"Oh my Kiku, you look disheveled." The larger man said in mocking tone amused by the Asian furious face and panting hardly from the run. He playfully looked at his watch lift up his right eyebrow and smirking.

"26 seconds earlier, well isn't that a new record?" Ivan said playfully gently patted on Kiku's head like a child only got slapped by the shorter one. His childlike face faded to serious menacing look that stiffen the other.

"Now the formula please?" Kiku said in desperate tone ignored that he was stared deeply by the large man. Good thing the he was short at least he doesn't have to look at the man in the eyes just lift his head then nobody would guess that he wasn't looking at the taller man.

Ivan was pissed for no reason but he knew exactly what was it. His favorite Gilbert would not be with him when the time supposed to be and the man in front of him managed to come and meet him in time. He could cheat and said that Kiku was late before the time but where was the fun in that. Nevertheless he pulled a pen drive in his lab coat and he decided to make another trick.

As Kiku was expecting Ivan to give him the pen drive directly to him Ivan had lift his hand right above his head. 'It seems like he loves to mock my height.' He thought and tried to grab the pen drive above him but Ivan was cruel, like childishly cruel. Instead of waiting the smaller man to take it from him he threw the fragile pen drive behind him.

"Shit!" Kiku cursed as he chased the pen drive like his life was depended on it. He managed to catch it before it was landing to the hard floor though costing him falling embarrassingly.

Ivan just looked at the man and laughed quietly at the falling man. His mood lightened up a little… just little.

"Well then I leave my rabbit to for a while oh and a little scratch on him I'll cut off a part of your body got it?" He reminded as he was like a mother who was about to leave her child to a nanny only in more disturbing way.

Lifted himself slowly was kind of hard after fell down but he managed it anyway. Slowly he took a deep breath tried to calm his emotion, clearly that wasn't him at all. He remembered the last time he was losing his mind was in his teenage time when he left his Chinese foster family. Shook his head slowly he didn't want to remind an old scarred memories now he had more important things to do. He brushed of dirt from his clothes and tended his hair back. He began to cool down and moved back to meet his friends, maybe meeting him could calm his nerve more.

The room was packed with humans. If according to rules only limited people could visit a same person in a time but with authority's help all of them got to meet Gilbert. The room was big but the furniture wasn't enough for 10 of them. Some who were used to visit Gilbert leaned on the bed beside to soulless Gilbert who was just sitting idly. Everyone of them talked about how fragile and pathetic Gil was but some of them tried to brush of the negative thought and think of what would they do when Gil 'wake up'. The laugh talking about silly plan like party wildly just for Gil and remind them of the olden days which was ironically Gil was the one who would be the mastermind when it came to parties.

Feli was surprisingly quiet again instead he stared at Gilbert thinking of something again. However this time something was different in Gilbert through his vision. Something was off, Gilbert somehow was like more exhausted or was it just him? Then he saw something more curious. Around his collarbone had a little bruise and a tiny dot like needle? Did he have injected by something? But why would they inject him there? What for? He was about to asked Ludwig until the group was interrupted by Kiku's presence.

"Kiku… can I ask why wasn't he can't live in Ludwig's home?" Arthur had asked the moment he came in.

"That's because I rarely had to be in home because of my work. And here the doctor can look at him constantly." Ludwig answered instead of Kiku.

"That's true here he can be under surveillance 24/7 so any unexpected thing happen can be known immediately." Kiku agreed with Ludwig. Blessed him because he was about to get nervous with the question. Ever since he knew that Arthur is an agent his guard was up trying to reveal least as he could about the hospital.

"Guys, loo-"

"Oh it's almost time to open the grocery sorry guys, Lovino and I had to go now." Antonio said slowly, his face wasn't cheer at all and his smile was completely fake. For someone who never left his smile he was really depressed being the last person to know about Gil's condition but what saddened him more was that Gilbert's alone. He, Francis and Gilbert were one true best friend but he felt he didn't reserved to be the one when he couldn't help at all.

"I need to go to work too." Ludwig followed after Antonio and Lovino thinking with many people here it might be fine to live now.

"Umm… wait Lud-"

"Feliciano can you use bus or any public transport? I really need to go." Ludwig said but before the brunette had to say anything he was leaving even before Lovi and Antonio.

"Would you want to go with us Feli?" Lovi, his brother offered him but Feli shook his head in decline.

"I would like to stay longer."

Alfred was being quite observant. He saw Feli's attempt to say something so he tried to make a plan.

"Hey guys cheer up, this is not yet the end of the world. Let's all eat first then we might because eat can cure our mood!" He said out loud. Unfortunately his act was answered with the Brit knocked him on his head.

"Mind your voice please." Arthur said folded his hand together.

"Please don't do that Arthur-san he was doing all he could to cheer us up and I certainly agreed with Alfred-san eating can lighten the mood." Kiku being his old self always sided with the pure American which received smirk from the younger blonde for self-proclaimed victory.

"*sigh* Fine then if we're going to eat, it would be your treat." Then it was Arthur's turn to smirk. Francis just laughed seeing his two other friends it reminded him, how's Matthew going?

"You guys can go without me since this is my work time. Feli-kun why not you join them too, you didn't eat much this morning right?" Kiku said quite desperate or so Feli thought, he was about to refuse as he wasn't really hungry and he wasn't in bad mood until Alfred drag him together.

"Yeah I haven't hung out with you for a long time Feli my 'reading-atmosphere' partner!" Unable to free from the iron grip he just gave up and when along with the other blonde leaving only Kiku alone in the ward room.

"Please take care of Gilly... Please..." Francis said he closed the door. His tone was sad even affected Kiku who was waving his hand awkwardly.

Kiku sigh the reason for his desperation was that he spotted the needle bruise on Gil's collarbone. 'Damn it Ivan why wuld you do something so stupid like this.' He gritted his teeth trying to think of something to cover the unwanted spot. He rubbed it a little but jumped as he heard the door opened again.

It was Alfred.

-To be continuing-


End file.
